Not A Care In The World
by HappyGoLuckyDucky
Summary: The new girl in Mystic Falls easily fits in with Elena and the others. Moved from England she had the wit to compete with Damon,the style to hang out with Caroline and the beauty to charm more than one of the Mystic Falls guys...Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**[Chapter 1]**

I felt a mass of butterflies as I pulled into the high school parking lot and swung my classic mini into a free space. I hadn't been too fussy about bringing large things over here on the move from England as I was happy to buy new, but my beloved car was the one thing I insisted upon having shipped over.

I pushed my sunglasses up into my blond hair and picked up my bag,stepping out of the car and feeling the sun hit my face.

I felt eyes on me as I locked the car and walked,an unfamiliar face, up the steps leading towards the school. Feeling my phone buzz in my jeans pocket, I slid it out to reveal a good-luck message from a friend back in England. Smiling,I began to type a reply.

I looked up as I saw a hand held out in front of me.

There stood an old,greying man,presumably a teacher who was looking expectantly at me.  
>"hand it over" he demanded.<br>"what?" I asked,puzzled.  
>"the phone!" he exclaimed. "The school rules clearly state no phones allowed and you look old enough to know that by now!" his hand was still out.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry" I said "this is my first day here and I'm yet to sign my final documents".  
>He cocked his head slightly and looked at me questioningly.<br>"that means that technically I don't technically go here yet so you can't confiscate my phone" I grinned triumphantly.  
>He scowled,storming off,muttering something about the cheek of kids these days.<p>

I reached the top of the stairs,stopping to look at a sign in the hope of finding out where the principals office was.  
>I sensed someone beside me and looked up to see a tall,muscular guy. He looked about my age and was wearing a letterman jacket.<p>

"hey" he nodded "uhh hey" I gave a half smile.  
>"you're new here right? I'm Tyler"<br>"Georgia,and yeah this is my first day" I grimaced,  
>"I figured" he said "I'd definately remember if I'd seen you before" he winked.<br>And just like that I knew exactly what kind of guy he was.

"Hitting on the new girl already Tyler?" a voice from behind me asked.  
>Tyler laughed and I turned to see another tall guy in a letterman jacket grinning at me.<p>

"don't worry about Tyler he scares most girls..we think he has a condition" he fake-whispered the last part and I laughed shooting a glance at Tyler who shook his head.

"I'm Matt" the guy said,  
>"Georgia" I felt a smile spread across my face.<p>

"I was just about to compliment Georgia here on her little showdown with Mr Oakley" Tyler stated,drawing my attention away from Matt.  
>I must have looked confused because Tyler added, "The old dude that tried to take your phone?"<p>

"Oh him!" I shook my head "I shouldn't have done that he'll hate me now."  
>"Your first day and you've already crossed Mr Oakley" Matt laughed "I think we've found ourselves a little rebel here" he winked.<p>

Someone in a big crowd of what I assumed to be jocks shouted Tyler's name and he excused himself,jogging towards the crowd.

"Come on" Matt spoke,putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'm meeting some friends near the principles office so I'll show you there and maybe introduce you to some normal people now you've met Tyler?" he smirked and I nodded, relieved that I seemed to have made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Being the idiot i am, I completely forgot to add author notes on Chapter 1 and so now I need to disclaim all rights to the characters in this story (except for my own obviously!). All credit goes to the writers of Vampire Diaries. I also need to apologise for a mistake near the start of chapter 1 where i put technically twice and it didnt make any sense :') Thanks for reading!xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2]<strong>

I walked with Matt a little before we reached a crowded corridor packed with students,lockers and what seemed like a hundred doors. Startled a little,I felt Matt step behind me and steer me towards a group by the lockers.

Five pairs of eyes looked up as Matt and i approached. I felt a blush start to creep up my cheeks and looked down.  
>"Guys this is Georgia,it's her first day here. Oh and Tyler's already made a pass at her, poor girl"<br>The two girls of the group groaned and looked at me sympathetically. One of them spoke, "Tyler can be an ass at times" she laughed "I'm Elena and this is my boyfriend Stefan,his brother Damon,Caroline and my brother Jeremy" she pointed to the others individually.

I quickly took in the faces that she'd pointed to. Stefan had his arm wrapped tightly around Elena's waist and his chin slightly resting on her head,I mentally noted what a cute couple they made.

Caroline was a happy looking blonde who smiled enthusiastically at me and Damon stood with a smirk on his face and his arms folded in your typical bad boy pose.  
>And lastly Jeremy.<br>He had large brown eyes that bore into mine as he smiled down at me. He wore a v-neck,blue Tshirt that emphasised his muscles and showed off his olivey skin tone. He was gorgeous. But I pushed the thought out of my head and snapped back into the real world.

"I am genuinely sorry if I forget any of your names" I gave a half laugh "I have alot to take in today" the group chuckled (except for Damon who was yet to make any movement at all) and Matt burst out... "Your English!"

I raised an eyebrow,  
>"Youve JUST noticed?" I laughed "It IS totally obvious man" Jeremy spoke up and I had to force myself not to grin at him like a mad- woman, instead shooting him a small smile and saying "well I'm glad SOMEONE'S observant" while fake-glaring at Matt.<br>He did the same back and then said "anyway ...would you like me to go to the principal with you? That way you can get your time-table and avoid getting on the wrong side of any more teachers?"

"MORE teachers?" Elena questioned and i shook my head and said "Long story..."  
>"You can tell us at lunch" Caroline piped up. "Oh..uhm..okay!" I replied surprised but secretly delighted. "You don't HAVE to" Elena assured me "But you will sit with us won't you?"<br>"Yeah sure! It'll be nice to avoid being a loner on my first day!" I laughed and looked up at Matt, he nodded and excused us both before showing me towards the principal's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou so much for reading! Any reviewstips are very much appreciated...Next Chapter should be up tomorrow...xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou to both the reviewers I've had I'm very greatful...Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3]<strong>

"I'll wait out here for you" Matt said as i knocked on the big oak door. I nodded and heard a voice say "Come on in" from the other side of the door.  
>I pushed on the door and strode into the large room.<p>

"You must be Georgia?" spoke the man seated behind the desk "I'm Mr Carr"  
>He was around 50 with dark hair showing little bits of grey. I nodded with an awkward smile and sat down as he gestured to the small seats in front of his desk.<br>"So you've completed most of your paperwork you've just got one final form to sign and then there's your timetable and a few information sheets" he smiled pushing a small stack of paper towards me.  
>I ticked a few boxes and added my signature on the top sheet and handed it back to him before quickly flicking through the other four sheets.<br>" I think that's it for now. Your form class is JB4 in room 27 do you know how to get there?" he asked.  
>I shook my head "No" I said "but I have someone outside I can ask to take me"<br>I stood up.  
>"Okay great. If there's any problems just come and see me" he said, and I walked out into the corridor.<p>

Matt was lent against the wall and he smiled eagerly when he saw me.  
>"What form did you get?" he asked.<br>"um JB4?" it meant nothing to me.  
>"Yess, you got in our form!" he exclaimed seeming pleased as we set off walking. "Everyone you met earlier's in this form too" he smiled as we reached the door with the number 27 on.<p>

He pushed the door open.  
>"I hope you have a good reason for being late Mr Donovan" the small woman behind the desk said. But truthfully she didn't seem too bothered by our late entry.<br>"Uh yeah I was helping Georgia out" he gestured to me "She's new here" he added. "I noticed dear" she laughed slightly before shooing him off to his seat. "  
>"Take one one of the free seats Georgia, it's nice to have you with us dear"<br>I nodded and made my way to a seat behind Jeremy and in front of Caroline.  
>We were registered and then Ms Buckley, as I soon found out she was called, gave the all clear for everyone to move where they wanted and have a chat.<br>At this point Jeremy turned around and the rest of the group from earlier gathered on the desks and chairs around me.  
>For the next half an hour they decided,what with me being new,that 20 (or more!) questions was an appropriate game to play and I had questions thrown at me from every angle.<br>Where abouts in England was I from?  
>Where do I live now?<br>Do I have any siblings?  
>Why did I move? (which I avoided answering)<br>and Was I a virgin?  
>Obviously that was the point that Tyler popped up and joined in the questions. I managed to dodge that one by sarcastically complimenting Tyler on his subtlety,much to the amusement of Damon.<p>

Tyler's arrival brought an end to the questions and instead my timetable was passed around.

As it turned out I was with at least one of them for every lesson although I wasn't too confident about Geography, which I had with Damon and Stefan, the two I had spoken to least.  
>I was,however, pleased to learn that I had four lessons with Jeremy ... History,English,Chemistry and Art (he was the only person i was with for Art and I felt a little flip in my stomach at the thought). The happiness was short lived however as I noticed a familiar name on my timetable under English.<p>

Mr Oakley

Shit.

"Uh Matt?" I said, praying for a miracle.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"There doesn't happen to be two Mr Oakleys does there? You know like one that teaches English and one that teaches..oh i dunno ..math?"  
>"Uh no" he looked puzzled "Why?"<br>"Cause guess who I've got for English?" I groaned putting my head on the desk.  
>Matt and Tyler began to laugh,huge grins spread across their faces.<p>

Bemused faces stared down at me as I remembered I was yet to tell them about the phone incident this morning.  
>"Do you remember I mentioned I'd had a run in with a teacher this morning?" I spoke.<br>I heard laughter from all around me as they realised what I meant. Sudden movements began as the bell went and people started to rush out of the room.

"I can't wait to hear all about that one at lunch" Stefan smiled down at me, "That guy hates me with a passion"  
>"It might have something to do with the fact you keep correcting him Stefan!" Elena laughed grabbing my hand and pulling me out into the corridor. I shot a hasty wave over my shoulder at the others and we were off, down the hall to our Physics class.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As I've already said, all reviews are welcome..especially ones with tipsconstructive criticism! Next Chapter tomorrow..xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for posting so late! I've taken into consideration the two newest reviews I've had. I've moved the writing to the left so hopefully that'll be easier to read now :) and the idea of some Caroline/Matt jealousy has set some cogs whirring so we shall see...;)**

* * *

><p>[Chapter 4]<p>

After my initial nerves had calmed, the day seemed to fly by and before I knew it I found myself headed for my car.  
>I retrieved my keys from the depths of my bag and climbed in. I had just started the engine when I heard a knock on my window. Jumping in my seat I turned to see Elena and Jeremy smiling curiously at me.<br>"God you guys scared the life out of me!" I exclaimed, winding down the window. They chuckled. "Sorry" Elena said, "Yeah we just thought we'd complement you on your awesome car!" Jeremy added. I laughed, glancing appreciatively around the car,"Thank you I'm glad you like it".  
>"But why is your steering wheel on the right?" Elena asked. "English car? English people drive on the left?" I raised my eyebrows,questioning how she didn't know that and Jeremy just shook his head and laughed at his sister. She hung her head,mumbling "Oh yeah, I forgot" before suddenly perking up and saying "Right,well we'd best be off...see you tomorrow Georgia" and with that she seized her brother's wrist and dragged him to the car.<p>

I laughed to myself,bemused by her antics, before reversing out of my space and driving home.

The house looked like a bomb had hit it, with empty and unpacked boxes still lying all over the place. Saying a quick hello to my grandparents and my little brother,I dashed upstairs to relax with my music and avoid being quizzed about my first day.

At around 7.30pm it dawned on me that my brother and I hadn't eaten so I ventured downstairs to find both my grandparents fast asleep in their armchairs. Deciding I was no-longer hungry I took my brother a sandwich before heading to bed for the night.

I lay in bed,looking back at my first day in American high school. Smiling,I rolled over to turn out my light and noticed a photograph of my parents on a holiday in France when I was eight.  
>"Night mum,night dad." I whispered "Miss you". And with that I dozed off into a peaceful sleep.<p>

If I had thought for one moment that everything would be easier on my second day I was very much mistaken. I assumed I would arrive at school,either bump-into a friendly face from the previous day or just see them all by the lockers, head off to to form class,sit and chat, have lessons,have lunch,have more lessons, go home.

And some of those assumptions were correct. But i was wrong about a few things..

On my arrival at the school I was greeted by a very chirpy,cheerful Caroline, it seemed she was a morning person, unlike me. She informed me that she'd driven to school early to wait for me because apparently we had alot to discuss. She linked her arm through mine and told me that we would talk on the way to meet the group. It was only as we walked past the lockers corridor that I realised we were headed for the gym.

"Uh Caroline?" I said. "Oh no you can call me Care,all my friends do" she spoke fast, barely stopping for breath.

"Oh. Okay. Great. But Care where are we going? I thought you guys met at the lockers on a morning?" I was confused as she pulled me in through the double doors of the gym.

"Well, we do on some mornings. But on Tuesday and Friday mornings we meet in the gym because Matt and Tyler have to do fitness training before school." I gave her a questioning look.

"It's because they're on the football team and the coach is an ass" she added. I chuckled and followed her up the steps into the bleachers.

The football players were all gathered round their coach,listening intently to what he had to say, but as I followed Caroline up the steps every head turned in our direction. If I was unsure of who they were staring at, it was confirmed when one of the players shouted "Hey New Girl! Are you Tyler's girl now?". I shook my head firmly and shot a confused look at Tyler who was deep in conversation with two of his friends. "Well if your not dating Tyler then it's okay for you to be dating me right?" the guy yelled and shot me a wink.

"Aww you are SO charming! But as tempted as I am, I think I'm gona have to pass" I replied,my voice dripping with sarcasm. And with that I sat down next to Caroline and listened to her explain about the "Morning Meeting Places" as she liked to call them. After that my assumptions of the day ahead were pretty much right. But, after the game of 20 Questions that we played on my first day, I was definately not expecting to be met with an up-front and personal question that I had really hoped to avoid answering.

We were sat around our lunch table and I was engrossed in sarcastic banter with Damon when all of a sudden he interrupted my witty comeback with his question...

* * *

><p><strong>As always thanks for reading..any reviews appreciated xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So this should have been up yesterday but my internet was down :/ **

**To avoid confusion I just need to let you know that some of this chapter is in third person so that I could show some other characters' feelings and the bit in _italics_ is a flashback to the night before. Let me know what you think of it and if you'd like to see more third person/flashback sections...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 5]<strong>

"Why did you move?" Damon said, completely taking me by surprise.  
>"W-what?" I stuttered.<br>"Why did you move?" he repeated "I noticed you cleverly dodged the question yesterday but I'm sure we're all curious" he looked around the table and then back at me.  
>"I-uh-my parents..." i mumbled, my words trailing off at the end.<br>"What? Did Daddy get a job here? Mummy and Daddy divorce? Whats the story?"

"They died." I whispered. The table went silent.

"Ah." Damon said,looking guilty. "Oh Georgia I'm so sorry!" Caroline exclaimed "If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"

"CAROLINE!" Elena gasped. "No it's okay.." I reassured her "I-I don't mind telling you guys."

I took a deep breath.

"They were shot. A man called Jonathon Freeman went on a killing spree around London on June 14th. The same day my parents went sightseeing for my mum's birthday. He got on their bus and just shot everyone on it. A few survived but..most died. My brother and I were passed from relative to relative for months afterwards but as soon as they realised how messed up I was about it and how much hard work my brother was they just called social services and shipped us off to the next one. My grandparents over here are the last relatives we've got to turn to. And so here I am!" I said with a bitter laugh,blinking away the tears that had formed in my eyes.

I noticed that Elena and Caroline's eyes were teary too and that Matt,Damon and Tyler couldn't make eye contact with me. Stefan muttered "I'm so sorry" but everyone seemed to be slowly digesting what I had said.

Wanting to give them a moment to avoid any awkwardness,I got up and excused myself for a moment to go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>*THIRD PERSON P.O.V*<p>

Georgia got up and walked away from the table, murmuring something about the bathroom.

"And you said she didn't have a care in the world" Damon raised an eyebrow at his brother "I betcha feel preety darn stupid now dontcha!" he sneered.

Stefan rolled his eyes, but in truth he did feel stupid, and very guilty.

_"I like her" Caroline stated._  
><em>"She's a breath of fresh air compared to most of the girls around here" Matt commented "Don't panic! You know your not most girls Care." he added when Caroline raised her eyebrows. <em>_Her face relaxed into a smile and Jeremy spoke, "yeah I'm with Matt,she's..uh..she's different." he said with a slight smile. "And she's hot!" Tyler interjected with a smug grin on his face. Jeremy shook his head "Dont try and play around with this one Tyler she's not one of your little bimbos". The quarterback just winked and ran off, Jeremy scowled._

_"Look.." Stefan said, "I'm not denying that she's a witty,lovely,beautiful girl and I'm not saying we shouldn't be friends with her because I like her alot.."_

_"But?" Matt interrupted with a frown on his face._  
><em>"But.." Stefan continued "I just think we should be careful, I don't want to go spilling all our secrets to her straight away. Right now she's a happy,bubbly blonde with not a care in the world,do you really think she can cope with the world of vampires,werewolves and god knows what else?"<em>

_"Well Barbie Vamps _manages_ okay and that's without the quick wit and intelligence.." Damon spoke for the first time._  
><em>Caroline scowled at him and smacked his arm, Jeremy and Matt sniggered.<em>

_"Obviously we're not going to tell her straight away but will you atleast consider letting her in on it if she proves to be stronger than you think?" Elena asked Stefan. _

_He seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding his head and pulling Elena closer to him, kissing her forehead._

Damon did not like how the conversation had ended. First of all he didn't understand how 'Saint Stefan' got the final say on everything and the others just went with it. Secondly, he was intruiged by Georgia. She seemed to have something about her and he was eager to see how she reacted to the existance of vampires.

Damon's train of thought was interrupted as Jeremy rose from the table and strode off after Georgia.

"Jeremy!" Elena called after him. "Leave him Elena. If he wants to play the hero to Georgia's damsel in distress then let him. That is if it doesn't bother anyone else?" Damon said looking pointedly at Matt, watching for a reaction.

Matt was staring intently at his hands, if he was honest he would have to say he was pretty pissed. Despite his recent feelings for Caroline, there was something about Georgia that drew him to her and it stung a little to watch Jeremy running to her aid.

Caroline was hurt too. But not for the same reasons as Matt. She honestly believed it was her that Matt liked. Now,watching his reaction to Damon's jibe,she wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>*GEORGIA*<p>

I was almost at the girls bathrooms when I heard my name shouted from behind me. I turned to see Jeremy walking swiftly down the corridor to catch up with me.

I gave him a weak smile and walked forward a little to meet him half way.

"Are you okay?" he said, his eyebrows knitted together with concern. I nodded and said "Yeah I'm okay. I'm just not really used to talking about it so openly".

"It might be hard to believe but I really do know how you feel, so does Elena. Our parents were killed in a car accident last year."

I smiled through my tear-clouded eyes "I won't tell you I'm sorry cause i know how annoying that gets..." "God, I know!" Jeremy groaned "But it will get better Georgia. I can promise you that."

"Yeah?" I said, my voice breaking as I let a tear roll down my face.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. All reviews are welcome..I'd love some tips! xxxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so sorry for the huge wait! My laptop broke and I had to send it off to get fixed,then the cable broke so I had to wait for a new one! But here it is finally...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

Word travels fast amongst teenagers. Had I needed any proof of that, the sympathetic smiles and random hugs that I received for the rest of my second day were enough confirmation.

But as I began my second week at Mystic Falls High School, talk of my painful past was old news and new rumours had begun to circulate.

The first indication of these rumours was as I attempted my locker combination (much to Matt's amusement) and I slowly became aware of a small brunette to my left. She was stood alarmingly close for a total stranger and was sporting a huge grin. I slowly turned my head to face her and she stuck her hand out to me.

"Hi! I'm Chelsea Ledbroker, I'm in your history class, we haven't been introduced yet.." she chattered.

"Uh..Georgia" I said bringing my hand up to meet hers', raising my eyebrows as she shook it with surprising strength.

"Yeah I know you're kind of the talk of the school" she giggled and I heard Matt chuckle behind me. "So,now that we're aquainted..I was wondering..is it true about you and Tyler?"

Matt's chuckling stopped and i frowned, "Is what true?" I inquired. Matt stepped forward to my side, "Yeah is what true?".

"Oh..uh..never mind.." she mumbled and with that she turned on her heel and rushed away, looking slightly startled.

"What are you my parrot? You scared her away!" I whacked Matt on the arm. "Hey! I was just curious..." He retorted, rubbing his arm. I rolled my eyes and we walked to form room..

I'd been receiving wierd looks all morning so by the time lunch break rolled around I was paranoid as to what these rumours actually were.

"Hey guys" I said, taking a seat next to Caroline. I received a series of _heys_ in return before Damon got straight to the point. "So where's Tyler?" he smirked.

"Sitting with his jock friends probably, why?" I replied. "Oh I thought he'd be with you, seeing as how you two have been getting so _close" _he emphasized that last word and a feeling of dread swept over me.

"Okay will someone please tell me what's going on 'cause I have some idea but I'm just praying that I'm wrong.."

"Well, there's a rumour going round that you're getting with Tyler" Elena explained. "WHAT!" I cried, startling a few people on the nearby tables, "That is so not true! Who started that rumour?"

"Uhh Tyler did" spoke Caroline. "Oh for god's sake!" I muttered, glancing over my shoulder to see Tyler laughing with a couple of jocks. "I'm going to talk to him.." and with that I stood up and strode over to where Tyler was sitting.

"Can I talk to you?" I said to Tyler, frowning down at him. "Yeah sure babe" he replied, rising from his table and stepping to one side with me, provoking several wolf whistles that I chose to ignore.

"What's up babe?" he asked, "Okay first of all, do not call me _babe_. And second, why the hell are you telling people I'm _getting with you_?"I hissed.

"Oh I don't know...wishful thinking?" he winked, I gave a humourless laugh and crossed my arms, "Okay here's what's gona happen...you're gona go back to your jock friends, tell them the truth.. that I am NOT getting with you and I will let this one slide".

He smirked and answered with a simple "Nope.", "No? Your just gona keep spreading this shit?" I was getting angry now.

"Yeah pretty much..I mean they say if enough people believe it then it'll come true right?".

"No Tyler. No-one has ever said that. And I can promise you faithfully it will NEVER come true." I retorted.

I turned and he said "Don't make promises you can't keep Georgia!". "Oh I never break promises Tyler...which is why i can _promise_ you, I will make you regret this" I shot back over my shoulder and returned to my table.

"Okay real quick...who would you say are the most gossipy girls in school?" I quizzed the group. They all instantly pointed to the table where Chelsea Ledbroker, the girl from earlier was sat (except for Damon who pointed at Caroline). "Dana and Chelsea's clique definately..but why do you ask?" Caroline looked puzzled. "You'll see" I smiled deviously, rising once again from my seat and making my way towards the table.

"Hi Chelsea" I put on my best smile and leant over the table. "Oh hey Georgia!" she replied brightly, "Listen I wanted to talk to you about earlier..." I started, "I've tried all day to deny it but I may aswell just admit..I _am_ getting with Tyler". I struggled to keep a straight face but they must have bought it because the table broke out into gasps and whispers.

"I knew it!" one girl declared "What was he like?" another asked.

"Can I be honest?" I was answered by a series of nods "well..you can't tell anyone..but not good. At all. And seriously, it was about this big..." I held up my index finger, a smirk on my face.

"Oh. My. God! I can not believe it!" Chelsea gasped. "But this has to stay between us...i continued. You can't tell ANYONE it would be SO embarrasing for him!" I smiled at them all and walked away.

After I'd gotten a couple of metres I looked back over my shoulder and saw that the table was now completely empty. Glancing around I saw one of those girls at nearly every table and with a satisfied smirk on my face I returned to my seat.

"What was that all about?" Jeremy asked, seeming to ask the question everyone on the table was thinking. "I admitted to Chelsea and her friends that the rumours were true." I stated.

"ADMITTED?" he spluttered, "_admitted_" I grinned..adding quotation marks this time to show him what I meant. "But now it'll just get spread even more" Stefan looked perplexed, "Oh you don't understand.." I said "Tyler refused to tell the truth so I went to the gossipy girls and told them that it was true..that he was terrible..and that it was around the size of a cocktail sausage!"

The table burst into laughter and I took that moment to look over to where Tyler was sitting. He looked up and caught my eye with a scowl on his face so I smiled my sweetest smile, fluttered my eyelashes and stuck up my middle finger, feeling extremely proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews MAJORLY appreciated!<strong>


End file.
